Challenge: Uchiha VS Uzumaki
by imslightlydead
Summary: There's a new mission for Cell seven and what to have a ridiculous mission by Kakashi sensei, but to have kittens to take care of, and by some way, Naruto finds a way to turn it into a contest...and one that Sasuke Uchiha might lose. ON HOLD 'TIL INSPIRED
1. Kitty Challenge

**Challenge: Uchiha V.S. Uzumaki**

1- Kitty Challenge

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!!" a hyperactive blond called, rushing over with a grin. "What's today's mission?! Huh, what is it?!"

The man with silver hair stood there, looking down on his student who wore a blue shirt, orange baggy pants, and the traditional sands, with a gleaming smile. Rubbing the back of his head, the man looked over at Sasuke and Sakura, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, since everyone's here, we might as well start moving."

"Where're we going, sensei?" Sakura questioned, trailing behind the older man. "Is this going to be worth getting up early?"

"Why yes, and I'm pretty sure that you'll all enjoy this."

111

Those blue eyes grew, eyeing a certain place he visited all the time. Anko's Pet Store, who knew that her side job was supervising a store? Rushing towards the window, those eyes sparkled with glee. "Kittens!!" he cried, pressing his hands against the glass. "I love kitties!!"

A pleased look crossed Kakashi's face as he pushed open the door, hearing Sakura squeal with pleasure. "Are we on a mission here to take care of these animals while Ms. Anko is away?"

"Sort of," the man chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke eyeing the blond with those dark eyes. "But…actually, we're here to get you guys a kitten from that window."

A blurry form appeared in front of the man, making him stumble back, lightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck as the blond jumped onto him, a huge beaming smile. "I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"Right, Naruto…you're welcome, now let go!"

Sasuke scowled, looking at the small bundles of joy with narrowed eyes. "Why cats?" he snarled, looking forward to see Anko stand there with a surprised look. Her brown eyes were wide as she stopped scrubbing the counter.

"Why if it isn't Naruto, my favorite troublemaker." she smiled warmly, placing a hand on top of the boy's head.

"Hello, Ms. Anko!" he beamed. "Guess what, guess what!! Kakashi-sensei is going to let us get a kitten!" Seeing the smile grow on Anko's face, he saw her look over at a blackish-blond cat in the corner. "Hey, speaking of which, how's Kiki-san?"

"Oh, she's doing fine, but I couldn't keep her babies, I have to sell them." she sighed. "But, since I heard Kakashi talking about you guys not getting along, I offered to give each one of you a single kitten Kiki had, to train you of course, not to spoil."

Naruto looked at Kakashi as Anko removed her hand, but seeing those blue eyes narrow, the silver haired man blinked, backing up. "Well, what she said is true, but I didn't expect such a reaction from you, Naruto." he explained, a worried look on his features. "Okay, Anko, can you bring them over here, so I can assign each one a kitten?"

"Sure." she smiled, turning and walking over to the box, lifting it slowly, and walked back to the counter, placing them down, seeing Naruto look down on them with loving eyes. "Alright, once you have one, name them. These three are boys," she reported, pointing at the one with silver colored, raven colored, and golden colored fur, "and this one's a girl." Pointing at the one with light pink fur.

Kakashi lifted the one with silver fur up, smiling as he closed his right eye, since he other was covered. "This one is obviously mine, since it's just like me." Blinking, he saw everyone nod, making him slump his shoulders. "It was a joke, guys…"

Sasuke blinked, eyeing the one with golden fur scratching the side of the box he was on. Frowning, he turned his head, ignoring the pleading squeaks. Naruto looked at the one with raven colored fur, smiling once he lifted it up, nuzzling he cheek against it's soft one.

"Aah, this one's so cute and cuddly," he grinned, then looked up at Kakashi. "Can I have this one, sensei? Please--- it likes me the most."

Sighing, Kakashi nodded, placing his small kitten on his shoulder, looking at Sasuke who grabbed the fur behind the golden kitten's neck, the small cat now hissing and claws shooting out, trying to reach him and scratch the hell out of him.

Looking into the cat's eyes, he noticed something strikingly familiar, looking up at Naruto, he saw that the blond, too, had blue eyes like the cat. "That one shall be yours, and Sasuke, _hold _ it, don't _hurt _ it."

"What?" the dark haired teen frowned, placing the small thing on his arm, feeling the claws pierce through his skin, bringing a hand back to slap it, but Naruto claimed his companion's wrist. "Let go, baka."

"Don't…" Naruto growled, growing dark as he leaned up to Sasuke's face, his eyes narrowed into a very deadly look. Holding his kitten in a loving way. "…you…dare…smack…" He leaned closer until their noses were touching. "…that…kitten!!!!"

Laughing, Kakashi looked at Sakura who picked the one with pink fur up, smiling as she looked into it's eyes, seeing that they were a light green. "I guess this one is mine then?"

"Yes, okay, now all I need to do is pay Anko…"

The woman shook her head, "Keep the money, Kakashi," she protested. "I can see from here that I placed them in good hands, especially Naruto's."

Looking at the blond, they saw him sitting on the ground, grinning as his little raven bundle cuddled up close to him, purring affectionately. "Awe, look Sasuke, my kitten likes me more than yours does you!" he laughed, placing a hand gently on the kitten's small head, stroking it gently.

"Shut up, baka." he frowned, looking down on his kitten who looked up at him with narrowed blue eyes, hissing angrily. "I hate you too." he hissed back, seeing the kitten lower it's head a bit by fear. Looking up at Naruto, he noticed that the blond was letting the raven kitten claw him, the sharp nails not even fazing the blond. "How…?"

"MEROW!"

"OW!!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Sasuke's cat that slipped and it's claws digging into the pale form's skin. Frowning with a closed eye, Sasuke placed a hand underneath the golden kitten's hind legs, making the frightened thing stand on his hand. Glaring at it, he saw the kitten lick his wounds, the claws retracted.

"Ha, ha, Sasuke-teme's finally bonding with his pet!" Naruto chuckled, bringing his shoulders up to the sides of his face. "At least mine loved me first."

Sasuke blinked, turning his glare to Naruto. "You want this to be a challenge, baka? Seeing which can gain their pet's love more?"

"Sure, why not!?" Naruto snapped as he stood, both storming out of the store with their kittens in hand- er…arms.

Sakura sighed, slumping her shoulders, the kitten doing the same. "Can't they ever cooperate?"

"Doubt it," Kakashi groaned, dropping his head, his kitten also doing the same. "And I had hoped that this exercise would change their attitudes, but I guess not."

"Don't worry," Anko chuckled. Both ninja turned their eyes to her, seeing her grin. "He may not look it, but Sasuke works here part-time when Naruto's asleep, so they both have something to relate too, they both work here part-time."

"Wow, Sasuke's an animal lover, I never would've guessed," Sakura spoke, smiling.

111

Sasuke looked down on his golden ball of fur, frowning as he looked up at everyone who passed by, getting weird glances from most of the ones that pass on by, while others just minded their business. Hearing a loud yawn, and feeling his kitten move, he gazed down to his lap, seeing the fluffy animal stretch.

"Hey!" he snapped, seeing the fur jump, claws into his thighs, making him wince. "Don't think that I'm doing this 'cause I want too." Those blue eyes glanced at him, seeing a familiar look in them that he's seen in Naruto Uzumaki's blue ones. Frowning, he looked away. "I'm doing it 'cause I want to prove that I'm superior to that Naruto-baka." With that, he heard the small cat mew in a determined way. Looking down on it, he smirked. "You got a rival too, eh?" Watching that golden head nod, he pet it lovingly. "Me too…"


	2. Sasuteme, Narubaka

2- Sasu-teme, Naru-baka

The blond watched the little raven walk around the room, looking at stuff and then glaring, making the young Uzumaki laugh. "Hey, you're kinda like Sasuke!"

Those dark eyes looked at him, confused but showing determination. It mewed, appreciating the compliment, causing Naruto to grin. Then, something in his mind ticked, feeling like a drop of rain hit him, he bent down, smiling at the confused fluff ball.

"That's it! I'll name you Sasu-teme!"

"Mew?"

"Although you don't act like a bastard, I think that name really suits you!" the blond smiled, placing two fingers under Sasu-teme's chin, tilting his head up to look at Naruto. "I mean, hey, what could be wrong borrowing _some _ of his name?"

"Mrow…" Sasu-teme purred, brushing against the lightly tanned teen's hand, a look of pleasure on his furry face. Giggling, in a boyish way, Naruto lifted Sasu-teme up into his arms, tickling it's stomach after laying it on his left arm, listening closely to it's purrs of bliss.

His scared cheeks raised, since his smile grew. Looking down on Sasu-teme like a parent would a child.

"Alright, Sasu-teme, I guess I should let you explore the new home you have."

Bending down again, he set the raven furred kitty down, but the stubborn thing clawed onto his shirt, holding on tightly, shaking it's small adorable head, looking up at him with narrowed eyes as if to say, "You put me down, I'll claw your blue eyes out!!"

Chuckling, Naruto stood, placing both arms underneath his little buddle of fur. "Okay, okay, you win!" he laughed, turning and walking into the kitchen. "But, we need to eat, so let's eat!!"

222

Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed, watching his golden animal walk around, stopping once it stepped near one of his shirts, placing it's soft right front paw on it, looking over it's shoulder with those blue eyes. "Mrow?"

"What?" he spoke, blinking those dark eyes, glaring at the animal. "You want me to get you a shirt to tear up? Forget it, pussy-cat, no way in hell am I doing that."

The kitten hissed at him, glaring those blue eyes at the insult.

Placing a hand under his chin, Sasuke bit his lower lip, looking down on the small golden cat with a thoughtful look on his pale features. Yet, the kitten turned, his ears shooting up and bolting into the kitchen, a few minutes later, Sasuke heard the kitten hissing and squealing.

Darting in, he saw a rat have it's fangs in the kitten's left hind leg. Stepping towards his pet, he glared down on the rat, pulling out a kunai and frowning as he threw it, the rat turning and darting outside, seeing the kitten struggle to stand, but fall back down.

Groaning, the older teen bent down, placing one of his knees on the ground and reaching into his pouch, pulling out some bandages and medicine. Finally, sitting down, he placed two fingers into the nasty green smelling liquid, pulling them out, he saw the kitten hiss, smelling that awful stench that would be placed on it's bleeding wound.

Frowning, Sasuke picked the cat up with his free arm, getting clawed and scratched insanely while he placed his index and middle finger on the bite, moving them up and down, listening to the mewls and squeals of pain.

Removing his fingers after five painful, scratches, squeals, bites and hisses, minutes he pulled the bandages around his leg, looking at the kitten with a scolding look.

"Baka, you're exactly like Naruto…" he scowled, looking away after he set his companion down. "Always rushing into a fight without thinking…maybe that's what I should name you, Naru-baka."

Blinking those dark eyes, he looked down on Naru-baka, feeling the soft fur that the kitten possessed rub against his skin in appreciation. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders, placing a hand on Naru-baka's fluffy little head, rubbing it affectionately.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he mumbled.

222

"Sasuke!!"

It was a bright and early new day as everyone's favorite blond rushed towards his two teammates, his little raven furred Sasu-teme by his heels, full of energy. Those dark eyes looked up, slumping his shoulders while Naru-baka hissed at Sasu-teme, both glaring at each other.

"Naruto, good morning," Sakura smiled, holding her lightly pink kitten in her slim arms. "Say hello Saku-chan."

"Mrew." Saku-chan greeted, sounding happy.

"Awe! Isn't she just the cutest?!" Sakura beamed, but saw Naruto grab a hold of Sasu-teme while Sasuke grabbed onto Naru-baka, trying to pull each kitten away from the other, about to shred the other to pieces. "You know…they kind of act like you two, fighting every time they cross paths."

Sasuke glared at the girl, seeing her flinch, along with her pink buddle of furry joy.

"And your kitten acts just like you, Sakura," Naruto noted, looking into the cat's green eyes. "She likes Sasu-teme and ignores _his _ kitten. Kinda like you ignoring _me_!!!"

It was true, Saku-chan was checking Sasu-teme out, seeing this, Sasu-teme hissed angrily at Sakura's kitten, making the furry thing stare back. Those dark eyes Sasu-teme possessed flashing with anger. And Sakura was ignoring Naruto while looking at Sasuke who held his hissing Naru-baka in his left arm, which was scratched beyond repair since last night's rat attack.

Sasuke leaned back against the fence, frowning as the golden blue eyed kitten stopped, but continued to glare at Naruto's cat, which snarled and bared his teeth at him, those sharp carnivores ready to tear that golden fur off Naru-baka.

"Hello, guys,"

Everyone blinked, looking to the right to see Kakashi stand there with his silver furred kitten by his side, wearing a green vest just it's size, it's fur atop it's head looked exactly like Kakashi's hair, and there was also a headband just the right size, covering it's left eye. Looking exactly like their always late sensei.

"How's your bonding going?"

Sasuke scowled, looking away. Naruto stood, holding his kitten in a loving way, "I bonded with Sasu-teme easily!!" he grinned. "Yeah, you guessed it! I named my little bundle of absolute joy Sasu-teme!!"

There was a worried look on Kakashi's face. _This…is not going as I had hoped…_

"Saku-chan and I were like two peas in a pod last night! It was so easy to bond!" Sakura smiled, looking down with those green eyes on Saku-chan who wasn't in her arms at all, making her look around rapidly for the kitten, seeing that she was next to Sasu-teme, rubbing her cheek against his, making him look away stubbornly. Yeah, they were alike, in so many ways, it made both Sasuke and Naruto want to hurl. "Saku-chan!!" she cried, rushing over and picking the little thing up.

Their eyes turned on Sasuke, who only stood there with a bored look. His eyes then caught their gaze, making him blink. "What?"

"How did your bonding go?" Kakashi questioned, eyeing Sasuke's bandaged arm. "And I hope you didn't grab that poor thing by the back of it's neck…or hurt it..."

"No, damn thing went into the kitchen, picking a fight with a rat."

"Sasuke!!" Naruto snapped, glaring at his dark haired teammate. "How dare you let it get hurt! I mean, geez! Even I'm not that stupid! I would've went to save it, or at least followed it!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Anyway, I went in and pulled out that medicine that gets rid of poisoning or rabies, and this is what it did to my arm in the process." He lifted his left arm, frowning. "Then, I finally found a name for it," His dark eyes gazed over to Naruto, who blinked, "I named him, Naru-baka."

Naruto frowned. "Damn bastard…" he grumbled, bending down and petting Sasu-teme gently. "You won't win this contest." Kakashi hung his head from defeat, sighing.

**How was it? I just thought that they should have a contest, so if you want me to continue, post a comment!!**


	3. Sasuke's little Problem

3- Sasuke's little Problem

"Alright, let's get today's lesson over with," he sighed, his little Shi-kun by his side. "And Shi-kun is going to make sure you guys take care of it while I go see how Iruka's doing with his new students."

With that being said, the silver haired man handed each of his students a sheet of white paper, showing directions and rules about this 'mission' they have. Looking up, everyone watched Kakashi disappear while Shi-kun sat there, looking up at them with a lazy look.

"Leave it to sensei to do something this stupid…" Sasuke growled, crumpling his paper up and disappearing in a poof of smoke, hearing someone's footsteps behind him as he started walking toward his first target, the ramen shop. "Stop trying to hide and come out."

Turning his head and looking over his shoulder, he saw a familiar blond with a patch of raven colored fur on his head. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasu-teme.

"What do you want?" he groaned, looking back over towards the ramen shop.

"Sakura was allowed to go home, but I also read on my sheet…" Naruto grumbled, walking alongside Sasuke. "That I have to team-up with you."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked down on Naru-baka to see that he was glaring up at Sasu-teme. "Is that so?"

Nodding, Naruto stormed on by, rushing into the ramen shop, his nose inhaling the scent while Sasuke looked away, narrowing his eyes until they looked like he was so irritated that he could kill the next random person that he ran into, everyone trying to stay out of sight.

"One huge bowl of pork ramen!"

Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto beaming a smile, totally forgetting about hating the dark haired teen and the mission. Pulling out three dollar bills and handing them to the old man once the ramen was pushed in front of him, grabbing a pair of chopsticks, making it look like he was praying to the gods of Ramen, thanking them for this opportunity. But, what struck Sasuke as odd, was the fact that Sakura was able to leave without having to do the mission.

"Let's eat Sasu-teme!!" Naruto cheered, pouring some of the ramen onto a small plate in front of the raven cat.

Meowing from appreciation, the little head bent down, having sat down, his tail curling around his body, he stuck out a pink tongue, lapping at the dark substance, purring as Naruto stroked his back.

Seeing this, Sasuke felt something within him fume, making him jealous. And he couldn't figure out why he was. Either it was Naruto bonding ever closer, or that the blond was sharing ramen with that cat of fur. Shaking his head, he forced himself to believe it was Naruto's bonding.

Besides, what did this have to do with bonding? And why do they need to bond with kittens that are freaking evil?

"Oh," Naruto turned in the stool, looking at the dark haired teen, "Sasuke, that paper also said that we had to _EAT _ ramen, isn't it great?!"

Sasuke slumped down on a stool looking over at Naruto with narrowed eyes as Naru-baka hopped up the stool, sitting next to Sasu-teme, staring at the pork flavored broth. Those blue eyes full of interest. Yet, once those dark eyes turned towards him, the golden thing looked away stubbornly, looking back when the raven went back to his broth.

Naruto blinked, noticing that Sasuke was staring down on the two kittens, a look of loneliness, making Naruto place his chopsticks down, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

Those dark eyes grew painfully wide as the Uchiha looked down on the young Uzumaki. "N-Naruto? What…what the hell?!"

Grinning, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with those blue eyes, seeing a soft tinge of red seep onto those pale cheeks. "I can't help my comrade feel any better?" he laughed, looking around to see everyone stare at them, especially Sasuke, who was looking away with red covering his cheeks. "Are you feeling better, Sasuke?"

"Wh-what would make you think I don't feel well? I'm completely and u-utterly fine."

"Liar, that expression I saw was loneliness, and if you object to that too, I'll call you a liar."

Sighing from defeat, Sasuke slumped his head, "Fine, I feel _so _ much better now, let go…" speaking sarcastically, he felt Naruto part, thanking the gods of Idiots that the youth had their stupidity, not being able to tell the difference of seriousness and sarcasm.

"I'm glad to be of service!!" the blond laughed, turning back to his ramen to see something with golden hair in there, lapping up the substance, mewing with happiness. Frowning, he looked over at Sasuke. "Teme, _your_ cat…is in _my _ pork."

Blinking, Sasuke reached in with his left hand, feeling his finger get bitten, he yanked up Naru-baka, glaring at the drenched thing. "Naru-baka…" he growled. He looked at the ramen clerk. "Chicken ramen, small."

"You having ramen Sasuke?" Naruto muffled, noodles hanging from his lips.

"No."

"Then why'd you order some?"

Lifting his kitten up, Sasuke set it back down, sliding some money over to the old man, who placed the steaming chicken ramen in front of Naru-baka. "He'll eat it for me."

"That isn't fair, ya know."

"So what?" he grumbled. "Besides, I have a little problem…" That sentence was spoken so softly while Sasuke listened to Naru-baka purr from pleasure and gratitude of his meal. Looking at the blond, he saw him push the ramen bowl away. "Naruto…"

"Huh? What?"

Those blue eyes gazed at him, making Sasuke look down on the golden furred kitten.

"Could you give me a helping hand?"

That made the youth blink. "With what? If it has anything to do with your fans, your shit out of luck."

Shaking his head, Sasuke clenched his fists tightly on his lap, looking down on them with an embarrassed look. His ears perking up to hear Naruto chuckle as Sasu-teme rubbed his dark soft cheek against Naruto's own. Closing his eyes, Sasuke bit his tongue, releasing it and opening his eyes, looking up at the blond.

"I…I need you to tell me how you deal with those furry temes scratching you with those claws!"

Naruto blinked, looking away from those dark eyes the cat possessed and looked into Sasuke's. "What are you talking about? It's simple, all you do is think about something that doesn't hurt, but if you love kitties, like I do, it won't hurt one bit."

"Oh…"

Sasuke felt so stupid, truth was, he really didn't like kittens at all, although they were cute and fluffy and…adorable, they were evil!!! Purely evil!

"Forget I asked," he scowled, looking down on Naru-baka whom mewed and licked the bite that he had given the teen. Trying to apologize. Sighing, the pale form lifted the golden buddle up, looking into those eyes intensively, then a soft smile started forming, yet, remembering he's in front of Naruto, he turned it into an amused smirk. The kitten still licking the small teeth marks. "Maybe…I might just beat you after all."

"No way is that gonna happen!" Naruto snapped, standing with his fists clenched. "Unlike you, I take good care of my kitten! Sasu-teme and I were meant to be from the moment I laid my eyes on him!"

Smirking, Sasuke looked over at Naruto with that smug look. For some reason, Naruto felt his heart jump. "Then why'd you use some of my name, plus the nickname _you _ gave _me_, baka?" Seeing Naruto's look fall, his smirk grew.

"He acts kinda like ya, ya know…" the blond mumbled. "But at least he eats ramen, instead of taking the easy way out."

Sasuke lifted up the sheet of paper, reading the next direction, a soft smile on his face, looking at Naruto with predatory eyes. "Next is oniguri, _my_ favorite food, unlike _your _ ramen."


	4. Admiration, Oniguri, and Surprises

4- Admiration, Oniguri, and Surprises

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, glaring at Sasuke with those blue eyes. "Don't go downing _my _ ramen! Besides, _your_ oniguri tastes like -"

"Mrew!" Sasu-teme hissed, making Naruto stop, looking down on the kitten who glared at him with those dark eyes, telling the hot-headed blond to chill.

"Awe, you're right, Sasu-teme, I shouldn't get too worked up, since ramen rocks!" the boy grinned, lifting the furry purring animal up, pulling him close, Sasuke's heart sinking to the ground. Envying one of the two, and he put his bet on the cat, liking the feel of Naruto's touch, purring from bliss. "Alright, let's go, teme."

Sasuke blinked from shock, being brought back to reality. Shaking his head slightly, he picked Naru-baka off of the table, placing the kitten on his shoulder, walking out of the stand while the smell of chicken floated past his nose, making it scrunch up from disgust, having a kitten who loved ramen just as much as Naruto could be a very huge problem. And he wondered if he, too, liked the cheap food. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck that the golden animal wasn't near.

"Let's hurry up with this mission, baka,"

Then something in the dark haired teen's mind ticked, looking at Sasu-teme with predatory eyes, and the kitten looking back with the same look, but glaring at him, baring those sharp fangs at him. Stopping, Naruto set the raven Sasu-teme down, looking at Sasuke who let Naru-baka hop off his shoulder once he leaned down enough.

"Go on ahead, Naruto,"

Blinking those blue eyes with confusion, those bare shoulders shrugged, having taken off his orange jacket earlier. Wearing his non-sleeved dark blue shirt, walking in with a grin. Yet, only Naru-baka chased after the little fox vessel.

Looking down on Sasu-teme, Sasuke formed a seal, poofing in a cloud of smoke, emerging as Sasu-teme. Then, forming the seal with his cute little paws, he placed it on Sasu-teme's forehead, a poof of smoke emerging around the raven, standing on two legs, blinking those dark eyes from confusion.

_Brilliant…_ the now kitty smirked, strutting past and leaping onto Naruto's lap, starling the blond, who looked down on him with blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Sasu-teme."

The real Sasu-teme entered with the illusion of him looking like Sasuke, glaring at the real Sasuke, who stuck his pink tongue at the cat, who hissed, walking over and standing close to Naruto without knowing it as he glared down on Sasuke who sat comfortably in the boy's lap.

"Teme, stop glaring at my-"

Sasu-teme reached down, picking Sasuke up, those dark eyes glaring at the form. _Not good…uh…oh, boy…_

Placing the form onto the table, Sasu-teme settled himself onto the blushing form's lap, placing his chin on Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy to yelp from shock. "Teme! Get off me!" he cried, his blue eyes clenched shut, trying to push Sasu-teme off.

_No, no, no!! _Sasuke sat there, his eyes completely wide as he watched Sasu-teme stick out his tongue, licking Naruto's cheek, seeing the blond flinch, then trailing down the lightly tanned form's neck. _You're ruining me!!_

Pulling away, there was a confused look on that pale handsome face as Sasu-teme looked at the blond while blinking. There was a deep scarlet on those cheeks, as if he were bleeding. "Get off me, you- you…"

Sasu-teme blinked, sitting there as everyone stared at them, Sasuke blushing like no tomorrow as well, staring with those wide dark eyes. On second thought, he guessed that if they were someplace else…Sasu-teme would turn this into way more…

He was way more envious for the cat now, and he'll be real deep if Naruto really believed that that was him, sitting on his lap with a seductive look on his face, making Naruto look away with that deep blush.

"Get off!"

Pushing Sasu-teme off, Naruto stood, turning and looking into those staring eyes, covering his cheeks with those hands, biting his lower lip as he rushed into the restroom, Sasu-teme standing and looking at Sasuke.

Turning his head towards the entrance, both walked out, once out in the clearing, they transformed back, Sasuke standing there with the blush still painted on his features, grabbing the back of the kitten's neck, glaring at him weakly.

"Pussy-cat!" he snarled. "You did a very bad thing! You- you ruined my life!"

The raven kitten hissed, both looking toward the entrance to see Naruto rushing out, Naru-baka close behind, snatching Sasu-teme out of the pale teen's grasp, placing the bundle of fur down as he turned toward Sasuke, swinging his fist and knocking the dark haired teen in the cheek, right where Sasu-teme had licked his own.

"You…you bastard!" he shouted, narrowing those blue eyes. "You ruined my life!!"

Those dark eyes grew from the force that the young Uzumaki thrust into that fist, making him fall down, blood dripping down his lower lip. Sitting up slowly, he reached up his left hand, wiping it away, glaring at Naruto.

"Listen, baka, that wasn't me in the restaurant,"

"Yes it was, Sasuke, you licked me too!!"

"No! That was your-"

He slumped his head, Naruto standing there, breathing heavily with anger. "It…was you, I'm not stupid, teme! I know what I saw, and felt!" he shouted, a crowd circling the two teens. "You just…I don't understand you, your such a…I'm not going to even bother!"

"Naruto, it wasn't me!" Sasuke protested, the image sneaking it's way back into his mind, both kittens in the crowd as well, Sasu-teme looking at Naru-baka, placing his head at the crook of the golden kitten's neck, in a brotherly way, those blue cat eyes stayed on Sasuke. "I used the transformation…and I turned your damn cat into me! I transformed into him! So it wasn't me at all!"

"Don't give me that!" Naruto snapped, his hand slapped itself onto his still wet neck. "I saw you! And you won't change my opinion either!"

Standing, Sasuke scowled, pushing past the crowd as Naruto grabbed his kitten. Walking away with the blush appearing again, cursing as his walking swiftly changed to running.

444

Sitting on the satin bedding, Sasuke had his hands on his sides, holding handfuls of the fabric, growling angrily as his cheek still felt the stinging of the boy's fist, which made his growl sink to a snarl. Naru-baka scooted close, rubbing his cheek against the bare flesh on Sasuke's knee.

"Mew?"

Blinking, those dark eyes looked down on Naru-baka, smiling warmly as he released the sheets and rubbing under the kitten's chin, listening to the mellows of ecstasy. Chuckling, Sasuke lifted the golden kitten up and laid down, closing those dark eyes, sighing.

"I guess I was pretty stupid today, huh?" he spoke, more to himself than Naru-baka who rubbed against Sasuke's bare chest, ready to tear at his skin to mark his territory. Yet, knowing it wasn't the time, the little head lowered, licking his collarbone affectionately as the pale form felt his body relax. "How am I gonna fix this mess?"

Naru-baka lifted his head, those blue eyes looking at Sasuke. Shrugging those furry shoulders, he went back to relaxing the teen.

"Stop it, Naru-baka," he groaned, placing his right hand on his forehead, elbow bent in the air. "I'm not in the mood…"

The pink tongue went back into the kitten's mouth, sitting on his bottom as he watched Sasuke look out the window with open dark eyes.

"What a mess, I really screwed up,"

_Not only that…_ he thought bitterly as Naruto's image of blushing shock growing into a huge image before his eyes. _Naruto thinks that I actually licked him. Yeah right, in a million years. Baka should know that._


	5. Avoid the Feeling…

5- Avoid the Feeling…

Naruto stood by the stove, turning the cooking spoon in the bowl of steaming water, ramen noodles in the boiling bubbled water, his blue eyes gazing out in the distance, the noodles cooked as far as they could go, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

Stopping, he sighed after blinking. Looking down in the pot, he cried out in shock, waking the sleeping balled up Sasu-teme, turning the heat off as the blond dropped the spoon, reaching for the bowls as he looked at the time, seeing that they'd be late if they didn't eat quickly.

And besides being late, Sasuke would be bragging about making the young Uzumaki blush a very deep red crimson. This angered the boy, slamming the bowls on the table, the raven kitten bolting off, turning and hissing angrily, making Naruto's anger vanish, remembering they had to bond with their kitties.

Pouring the ramen in as he apologized under his breath, placing his hand on his neck, where Sasuke's tongue was placed. He didn't know what to believe, his eyes, or Sasuke?

His blue eyes closed, shaking his head and he opened them again, pulling out chopsticks. "Let's eat!"

555

Naru-baka crawled up to Sasuke's face, licking his cheek, feeling the form twitch, those dark eyes opening, blinking as he rubbed his eye. "Huh? Oh…Naru-baka…" he yawned, the kitten pulling his head away, sitting there, turning and pulling his right paw up, sharp claws shooting out, a cruel look in those blue eyes, slamming his paw down on the vulnerable flesh, he felt Sasuke's skin jump. "Naru-baka! That hurt, dammit!"

Seeming as the fact that now that he thought about it, he deserved it. No one went to Anko's Pet Store last night, and Sasuke tried getting a hold of Naruto over and over again, he failed miserably.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he was late in meeting up with everyone. Those claws pulled out, pouncing off of the sleepless form, Naru-baka stood by clean clothes, making Sasuke blink. "You pulled those out?" he grumbled, still tired, having gotten only an hour of sleep. Yet, he was too tired to care as he pulled them on. Being dressed, he turned and walked out the door with Naru-baka close to his heels. "If I hear another thing about last night…I'll wring someone's neck…"

555

"Sasuke, you sly dog," Kakashi teased, nudging his elbow against the tired figure.

Blinking those half lidded eyes, he looked at the silver haired man with a confused look, seeing Naruto talking to Sakura and her actually listening this time. "What are…you talking about?" He slumped against the fence, his eyes closing.

"Oh," Kakashi chuckled. "About you ganging up on poor Naruto yesterday."

Those pale ears perked up, grabbing the collar of his sensei's vest, pulling him close, those dark eyes open wide, narrowed into a death glare. "What?! You mean to tell me that that crap had spread this far?!"

"Naruto told us, but I couldn't believe someone with your standards would do that,"

Shaking his teacher back and forth, Sasuke cursed angrily, releasing the man and storming over to Naruto, both golden and raven cats far from their owner. Stopping in front of Naruto, he noticed that Sakura was looking at him with those wide green eyes, Saku-chan doing the exact same thing.

"Morn teme!" Naruto grinned, his hands behind his head, but blinking once he saw Sasuke's raging eyes.

"You…you damn baka!" he shouted, cracking his knuckles. "Spreading around crap that isn't even true!"

The blond looked away with a cocky grin, "Oy…you did it, not me, and now you're digging a bigger pit for yourself." he spoke. Right now, it seemed like the tables had turned on Sasuke for the first time, usually he ticked the _blond_ off, which made the fox yell at _him_, yet _he _ was yelling at _Naruto_. "Sakura couldn't believe it either."

"You…" Sasuke snarled, his fists tightly clenched, ready to strike when Naruto pushed him over the edge. "I'll shut your damn mouth for good if you or anyone else tells a single soul about what happened! And I have to repeat myself again, it wasn't me! It was your cat!!"

"Yeah, and I'm the bastard who licked someone's bare neck."

A blush slapped itself onto Sasuke, but he shook his head roughly, making it fade. "I didn't do it!"

Kakashi stood there, reading his Make-out Violence, perfectly fitting the situation for once in a lifetime, except it was the wrong time to read it, since Sasuke lunged forward, pushing the young blond into the fence, both cursing and kicking at the other.

"Hmm…" their sensei mused, smiling as he walked away with Sakura following close behind for protection from the raging forms. "Give them a couple minutes, or hours, then they'll be too tired to argue."

Walking off, they went to an ice cream vender, smiling while both teens swore violently.

555

Panting an hour and a half later, both teens fell against each other, falling onto the ground, Naruto overpowering Sasuke since his demon within gave him a little more power, causing Naruto to fall on top of the now blushing Uchiha.

"Get off!" he stammered, looking to the side to see that they dragged their fight into the training grounds, seeing kunai and shuriken stabbed into the ground and the bark of trees. Blinking, he started to wonder how it had all started, his memory fading since he was exhausted. "Naruto…get off…me…"

Those dark eyes closed, Naruto sitting up and looking down on the pale form, those blue eyes scanned his comrade's features, then his eyes landing on the teen's finger, where that violent golden kitten had bitten.

Chuckling softly, he brought his shoulders up to the sides of his lightly tanned face.

"You know, I think that's his other way of showing you that he loves you, Sasuke," He looked at the rest of that torn arm. "…I hate to admit it, but you'd beat me…after all…"

The pale teen underneath him groaned, turning his face to the side. Smiling warmly, Naruto stood and stepped to the side, lifting the sleeping form up, and started walking toward his ramen smelling house, since he didn't want to go into the house that possibly smelt like oniguri.

555

Those dark eyes fluttered open, looking around, seeing a blond walk past. Sitting up, he rubbed the side of his aching head. _Damn, another headache…_

But something inside him ticked, making him remember the words that Naruto had said. _"…I hate to admit it, but you'd beat me…after all…" _ Shaking his head roughly, he stood, walking into the kitchen, eyeing a certain blond who smiled at Sasu-teme, while cooking beef ramen. The scent drifted past his pale nose, making it inhale whether Sasuke liked it or not, but it did smell like it would taste real good, if he gave those slippery noodles a try.

Yet, something inside him told him not too, yet, being as stubborn as he is, he walked over, picking a noodle out once Naruto left the pot, he placed it to his lips, letting it lay there as he tasted the beef that drenched the noodle.

"Mmm…" he muffled, slurping it up and smiling like an idiot as he closed those dark eyes. "Tasty!"

"What's tasty?"

Those dark eyes snapped open, veering over to Naruto who had a questionable look, Sasu-teme on the blond's shoulder. Panic filled in Sasuke's chest as he thought of an answer, yet none came, making him move his hands in a panic-like way.

"Nothing! Nothing's tasty!"

Looking closely to Sasuke's lower lip, once Naruto was close enough, he saw some dark liquid falling from the older teen's chin. Frowning, the blond placed his index finger against it, Sasuke jerking back, seeing the youth put his finger into his mouth, tasting a mixture of beef with Sasuke.

Making a disgusted face, he pulled it out, shaking his head roughly. "Yuck! I can't believe you poisoned my ramen with your filth!"

_LIES!_ his inner self shouted, scolding Naruto. _LIES! HE TASTES REA---L GOOD!! LIES!_

Scowling, Sasuke turned and walked out of the house, Naru-baka close behind, looking over at Sasu-teme with an apologetic look, seeing that dark head lower, those dark eyes closing.

Looking up at Naruto, he saw the vessel turn, putting the bowels down, walking into the bedroom.

Those blue eyes gazed up at the Uchiha, who walked away with tightly clenched fists. "I'm not filthy, you small teme…" he scowled, looking over his shoulder at Naruto who sat on his bed. "I've…never been…" He looked back forward, feeling Naru-baka on his head. "Because…I really…"


	6. Naruto and Sasuke…Dating?

6- Naruto and Sasuke…Dating?

He clenched his fists tightly, looking down on the ground with narrowed eyes. Then he shook his head roughly, stopping and walking straight, straight towards his house, Naru-baka placing a paw against his forehead, feeling the crease.

…_forget about it…I don't need that!_ he thought bitterly. _Right…?_

"Feh. If I did…I would've told him."

666

Naruto sat on the stool, groaning. No missions today, no customers, and nothing to do. His blue eyes gazed over to Sasu-teme, who placed his dark paw against his cheek, seeing the saddened look into those usually glowing blue eyes.

"Mrow?"

Sighing, Naruto placed his forehead against his folded arms, closing those eyes. "Sasu-teme, I don't know what to believe…do you really think that Sasuke was right? That he really didn't do that lick…and you did?" he groaned.

His ears then perked up, hearing the clang of the bell to the entrance of the shop, making his head snap up, but then lower, seeing a very familiar person that he really didn't want to see at this point in time. _And just when I thought he didn't want to come back…_

Those dark eyes landed on him, the pale form standing still, but the golden patch of fur on his head looking at Sasu-teme with wide blue eyes, leaping off of Sasuke's head and bolting over to the raven kitten. Mewing with happiness.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke stammered, looking taken back. "I, uh, didn't know you worked here!"

"I've been working here since it began business, teme." the blond snarled, locating his chin on the counter, his arms now dangling at his sides. "You would know that…if you came more often…"

Frowning, the dark haired teen looked away, snatching up a bag of cat food, walking over to the counter and placing it down, reaching into his pocket, pulling out four dollars, handing them to Naruto. The blond taking them and placing them into the register, placing himself back into the position with his chin against the wood.

Seeing this as he hoisted the bag up, the raven Uchiha sighed reluctantly. "If you want…when you're on break…we'll go for ramen?"

"Huh? Really?!" Naruto gasped, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, looking so adorable, the dark eyed boy looking away.

"I guess,"

They both looked at their kittens, who tumbled about, mock fighting, making Naruto grin. He looked back at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thanks, teme! It's a date!" he laughed, Sasuke looking away with lightly red colored cheeks.

"Sure, whatever, let go!"

666

Business was booming right after Naruto and Sasuke went through that stupid little, "It's a date" thing, making Naruto smile, looking at Sasuke multiple times. Thanking the teen for brightening his day.

Sasu-teme curled up in Naruto's lap as other people asked Sasuke what they should get for their pets, and all that other stuff, Naru-baka on his shoulder the whole time.

It was a few hours later, and Naruto was finally on break, the blond standing and stretching, looking at the dozing Uchiha, seeing him try to stay awake. A grin on his face as he walked over to the pale form, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

A dark orb opened, looking at Naruto with a disapproving look, yet he slowly made himself awaken. "Na…Naruto?" he groaned, stifling down a yawn. "What is it? More damn customers?"

"No, but it's lunchtime." the boy smiled, claiming a pale wrist and yanking the exhausted form to his feet. Yawning, Sasuke covered his mouth, groaning again and trailing after the fox, who grinned as the kittens were close behind. "And remember, you offered to buy me ramen!!"

"I did?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Yeah!"

Looking up, Sasuke sat down in a booth, looking over his shoulder to see Ino standing there, snapping a picture of her with the team squad she had, all smiling, yet Shikamaru being too lazy and partially falling asleep during it. Her sky blue eyes snapped onto the two comrades, rushing over and embracing Sasuke, who was caught off guard and grabbing onto the orange fabric of Naruto's jacket, all three tumbling to the floor as the two brother kittens scattered out of the way.

"Ino!" Naruto cried, Sasuke's face pressed against his chest, the side of Ino's face against Sasuke's back, those pale slender fingers the young Uchiha possessed clinging to the orange clothing, wide dark eyes as Ino got up, holding her camera in position, and hearing that click, Sasuke knew this wasn't going to be good. "Um…see you, Ino…?"

"She…took a picture, didn't she?" the pale teen snarled, slowly raising himself up, looking like he was sitting on his knees in front of Naruto, about to attack the blond. "…another one on my list…"

"List of what?" the blond asked.

"Of people to kill…"

"Ah…well, I ain't one of them, so I don't care," the young Uzumaki grinned. Sasuke stood, reaching out a hand and hoisting Naruto up, both sitting back in the booth, after grabbing their ramen. Sasuke having ordered beef, Naruto ordering miso. "Hey, Sasuke…are you," Naruto spoke, slurping up noodles, "mad at me?"

This caused Sasuke to blink, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, lapping up the noodle on his chin. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well…this morning…at my house…" he spoke softly, looking at the noodles and turning his wooden chopsticks around in it, making ripples go round, making his reflection move. "I said that you ruined my ramen…and you stormed out…I just thought that I should-"

He saw those dark eyes looking at him, at his cheek, a dark, liquid drop on it. Sasuke leaning forward and licking it off, pulling away with a confused look.

_Why'd I do that?_ he thought, bringing a hand up and wiping the little leak of the miso broth. _…Naru-baka…_

"That was you that time! And you can't lie!! I saw you!" Naruto cried, wiping his cheek and blushing a deep scarlet. "I'm telling Sakura!"

Frowning, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Just finish that sentence before I add you to my list, the first one…" Hearing this made Naruto growl, but he looked back at his ramen noodles.

"…apologize?" he concluded, looking at Sasuke with a questionable look.

"I don't need an apology from you." he spoke, looking at the kittens who dug into their ramen, mainly his. Little Naru-baka licking up the beefy substance, slurping up noodles, purring. "Besides, I can say that we won't have a peaceful week…"

"How come?"

"Ino took a picture, again,"

The blond stood in his seat, looking at the giggling girl who looked at Shikamaru with a devilish look, pointing at the picture of Sasuke licking Naruto. He looked uneasy, actually not being lazy, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Don't show anyone else that picture!!" the blue eyed blond cried, leaping out of their booth. Leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, which were of what was bothering him this morning.

_Could I…is it this training?_ he thought, looking at Naruto, who tried to get Ino to erase that picture, Shikamaru complaining about it being such a pain. Sasu-teme placing his left front paw on Naru-baka's forehead, hissing at the golden bundle in a scolding way, making Naru-baka whimper. Sasuke's dark eyes closing as he leaned back in his seat. _Could I be in…love?_


	7. When you're in Pain

7- When you're in Pain

Sasuke rubbed his left cheek with his fist, trying to get that thought off his mind. Turning in the booth, he'd seen Ino holding Naruto in a very painful position, his arm bent almost as far as they could go after they reached their limit, his knees underneath him, and the extra weight didn't help either.

Maybe it was his job at the pet store?

"Sasuke---!" the blond cried from pain. That made the Uchiha blink, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Help me, dammit!"

Sighing as he stood, Sasuke glared at Ino, seeing the blonde wince, not wanting to anger her "precious" Sasuke, she slowly got off of the pained form, watching as she backed up. Sasuke had walked over and bent down, helping the blond up, growling.

"Don't get her angry, baka…"

"You think I don't know that - at least not now?!" the blue eyed blond snarled, glaring at the pale form, but saw Sasuke nod, agreeing with him, which made Naruto stop, making Sasuke stop as well. "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TEME?!"

The pale form slapped his forehead. _I can't believe how stupid he is…_

"I'm me," he spoke, and edge to his voice, one of certain death. "Why would anyone want to be me?"

"Cause," Naruto started, lifting a finger to point at Sasuke, at certain spots as he spoke, starting with his face. "You're the hottest guy in the village, you got a fan club, your eyes are dark as the night sky…" He inhaled some air, then continued, Sasuke looking dumbfounded. "…your skin is like silk, the hair that falls onto your face…well…um, it makes people see how you really are…in some way…" Now he was pointing at the clothes. "The dark colors match you completely, especially white…shows your inner self, er…you've got a body that every guy'd kill for!!"

On that sentence, he accidentally said it a little too loud, making him gulp. Those dark eyes wide, wide as the widest thing ever possibly. He couldn't believe what Naruto said. Man, it almost sounded like the lightly tanned teen were speaking poetry.

That trouble Sasuke, as he felt his hopes rise for some reason. And he didn't even know what he was hoping for.

"Uh…teme, what I meant to say was…"

Sasuke looked away, covering his mouth. He was really in the mood to hurt that boy right now…but, he couldn't. Removing his hand, he nodded slowly. "Yeah…I get it…"

"I knew you would!" the boy grinned.

The dark haired Uchiha turned towards the exit and bolted out, saying that he'll see Naruto tomorrow. Seeing this, the blue eyed Uzumaki blinked from confusion, scratching the back of his neck as Naru-baka ran past as well.

"What's up with him?"

777

It was very dark out and Sasuke was slowly making his way towards his next job, sighing deeply as he looked down on the trembling golden kitten that was too close and almost tripping him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Naru-baka?" he asked, then looked forward, blinking.

There were windows that looked like they were broken through, shattered. This made Sasuke blink. Who'd break into someone's house in the middle of the night, ANBU Black Ops were out at this time, so… Without even thinking, Sasuke leapt up, the kitten clinging to him, whimpering.

"Shh!" he hissed, glaring at the golden bundle. "We don't want anyone to know we're here!"

Peering over the glass, he saw the wreckage in the house, as though a stampede of furious bulls rushed through. Pulling out a kunai, he swung his legs over, but his left shin got cut a bit, making him twitch. _I hated this job…but right now, _ he thought bitterly, holding the weapon in an attacking position, slowly making his way through the darkness, his eyes adjusting swiftly. _I'd have to say, I love my job._

For only being younger than the other ANBU Black Ops, Sasuke only worked at night, and only when they truly needed him, but, since he wasn't in uniform, he only seemed like a simple child who had something to prove.

Peering over a corner, he blinked, seeing two figures move away from a person, blood leaking from the wounds, making those pale knees shake slightly, but Sasuke bit his lower lip. Activating his Sharingan, he leapt forward, tossing kunai to his sides, standing over the wounded form, glaring at his sides to see that he hit the men exactly where he wanted to, in their foreheads. Stepping away, he bent down, sighing as he pulled out bandages, only to stop.

-It was another ANBU, and smaller than Sasuke, making him turn the form, staring into blue eyes.

"What the hell?!" he gasped out. "Naruto?!!"

Those blond strands fell onto the lightly tanned form's face, looking at Sasuke with a confused look, holding something tightly in his arms. Seeing this, Naru-baka rushed forward, mellowing at Sasuke, pointing at the raven furred thing in Naruto's arms. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke glared at Naruto, who smiled.

"I had to protect Sasu-teme…" he explained. "I told him not to come, but he's just like you, stubborn as an ox. So, when he saw me in danger, he leapt right in, but I needed to protect him, it was the first thing that came to mind…"

"So, instead of thinking that you might've gotten killed…" Sasuke spoke in an agitated way. "You protected him, until you were dead?! Beaten to death?! You're lucky I came around, baka!!" In the end, Sasuke was shouting, making the blond stare with wide eyes. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, or seen! Are you really that dense?!"

"No!" Naruto shouted, snapping into a sitting position. "And besides, sensei told us to bond with them! I don't think Naru-baka'd protect you - since you're such an ass!!"

Groaning, Sasuke slumped his shoulders. _I don't think…I'm making a very good impression, since I just saved him…_ Then, he felt something push against him, making him blink. Looking down, he saw that the bleeding form had fallen against him. Slowly standing, he slipped an arm under the blond's knees, sliding another under his head, the side of Naruto's face pressed against his chest, drenching himself in blood. _I hate my job…_

777

"Urm…"

"Naruto,"

"Ow!"

"Naruto, wake up…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, snapping into a sitting position, seeing a look of confusion on the pale form's features. Looking about, he noticed that he wasn't in that house. "Where's Ms. Hanna? And…where am I?"

The young Uchiha sighed. "She's with the Medic Ops…and, sadly, I had to drag you all the way here, a.k.a. my house." After finishing that sentence, he saw Naruto look around.

"You know, for being cruel and all, I thought you'd have a bigger place…" Naruto noted, seeing Sasuke twitch from the, somewhat, insult. "Look at this place…it's a mess, although mine isn't any better…but really! You need to-"

"Listen here!" Sasuke snapped, making the blond stop, looking at him with a puzzled look. "You're really wearing out your welcome…and my patience! I didn't say that I wanted you here!" Both were silent, only listening to Sasuke's ragged breathing. "I…only wanted…to help you, baka."

_That was the only reason I agreed…_

Naruto looked down on himself, seeing that there were bandages around his entire left arm, a bit of his right, his chest, and he reached up, feeling fabric around his forehead. Pulling it away, he saw blood. "So…I guess I screwed up, huh?"

Stopping a nod, Sasuke quickly shook his head, forcing a smile, halfway forcing it. "No, you just…protected something dear to you, and," He looked over his shoulder, motioning Sasu-teme forward, which the raven cat did, leaping onto the bed, nuzzling his furred cheek against Naruto's own. "He really wants to see you."

Chuckling, Naruto looked at Sasuke, grinning. "Thanks, you aren't that bad after all!!" he spoke, wrapping his arms around Sasu-teme.


	8. A plan gone Right?

8- A plan gone Right?

Sasuke stood, turning and sighing. It sort of hurt him seeing that scene, since he really wasn't the affectionate type, nor was he the type to protect some animal they only had to bond with. This training was beginning to bother him deeply.

_Well, I guess it couldn't get any worse…_ he thought, looking down on Naru-baka, who was patting at him with his golden paw. Bending down, he stroked the thing's head lightly, smirking. _At least I've got a chance, to beat Naruto, that is. _ Looking over his shoulder, he saw Naruto sit up, smiling at him. Maybe it was a true smile?

"Hey, Sasuke!" he grinned, standing and bending down next to him, placing an arm over the Uchiha's shoulder. "Let's go do something - together! I think we should give our cats a break in following us!!"

Sasuke blinked from shock, a red color seeping onto his cheeks, making him look away. "Fine, but remove…your damn arm!" he stuttered, causing Naruto to blink those blue eyes. Sensing this, Sasuke felt worry fill his chest. "I'm fine…just get off me!"

"Okay…chill," Naruto sighed, removing his arm, "now let's go, Sasuke!"

_Why…do I…feel so…shy? I'm an Uchiha! We don't get shy! …right?_ He stood, removing his hand from Naru-baka's head, looking at Naruto, the blush still untamed. The blond vessel blinking and taking a step forward, looking at those pale cheeks closer, Sasuke backing up. _Ah! Tame the blush, tame it, Sasuke…_

"Hey, why're you blushing teme?"

"What?! I don't - I mean - get away from me! I need space!!" Sasuke spoke quickly, trying to search his mind for an excuse for this cursed blush that was on his features. "Let's go…"

Naruto shook his head, then grinned, grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him along. The dark haired teen's blush growing slightly. This couldn't be happening, since Naruto always fought with him, and mostly about stupid things.

The dark haired boy looked to the side, watching as Naru-baka sat on his bed, snapping at Sasu-teme in a language only they knew.

Slumping his head, he closed those dark eyes.

_It's just a walk, or maybe…we're getting ramen again…_ he told himself, trying to calm himself down. _I blame you, Naru-baka!! I blame you for me acting like such an…such a baka!!_

888

They stopped, looking at the clearing in front of them, the gates of Konoha village. Stopping dead in his tracks, Sasuke watched the blond boy walk towards them, lifting an arm and motioning the gate guardian that they were no threat.

"…we aren't supposed to go out there after curfew, baka."

Those blue eyes landed on him, a menacing gleam in them. "Oh…that is usually true, Sasuke," he smirked, the gleam growing, making those dark eyes blink. "…but, I'm an ANBU, so I can pass through. Now let's go, teme!"

The Uchiha sighed, not bothering to say that he was an ANBU too. Trailing after Naruto, he looked up at the night sky, the stars slowly moving in a way that made him continue his gaze, accidentally colliding himself against Naruto, both falling down with gasps of shock.

"ACK!!" the fox cried, falling face flat on the ground. Lifting his head, he glared over his shoulder, having pulled a kunai out earlier in case someone were to ruin this. Those blue eyes slowly lowered, landing on a dark haired boy, who had sat up and a quirked eyebrow. "Don't scare me like that, teme!!"

"You didn't watch where you were going!" the pale form snapped back.

"Oh, yeah?! At least I don't trip over my own feet!!"

"At least I can remember the 'Nindo'!!"

Naruto snarled, but stood. Placing the weapon back into its holster, he watched Sasuke stand as well, storming on ahead. "Hey! You're going the wrong way!" he shouted, making Sasuke stop, glaring over his shoulder.

"I'm going exactly where I want, dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Lunging himself forward, he had tackled Sasuke down to the ground, a blush hitting Sasuke because of how close Naruto's face was to his own. The warm breath brushing tenderly against his lips made him look away, trying to keep a straight, un-nervous, face.

_What's on his face…? _ the blue eyed boy thought, looking with squinted eyes, wondering what the red color was on Sasuke's cheeks. _…blood? No, it isn't blood, but…_

_Quit looking at me and get up!!_ the young Uchiha thought in a panic-like way.

"A blush?" the lightly tanned form questioned, leaning down a bit more, eyeing the red color that Sasuke tried to hide. "Sasuke…are you blushing?"

"No…" he growled, looking back at Naruto as he tilted his head up. "Just hurry up and get off me…and let's get this walk or whatever over with."

Grinning, Naruto stood, lifting Sasuke up as well, his left arm under the pale form's knees, his right under Sasuke's head, and looking down on him with a cruel look. "Sure, Sasuke," he spoke, sounding like he had a thought that would forever torment the young Uchiha. "Let's get going!"

"I don't like that look, Naruto," Sasuke spoke in a low tone as the blond darted ahead. Swallowing roughly, he looked at the form's face, seeing that grin still there. "I just hope…that whatever he's got in mind, won't ruin me…"

888

Standing at the creek between Konohagure and Sunagakure, Naruto plopped himself down, gently, so Sasuke wouldn't fall in. "Okay, now…" Sasuke spoke, his eye twitching angrily. "Put me down!"

Naruto seemed to be rubbing off on poor Sasuke, since he was acting a bit like him.

Doing so, Naruto pulled out two egg rolls, handing one to the confused Uchiha, who took it and turned a bit, his back to Naruto. "Hey, I bring you to a nice place, offer ya an egg roll, and this is the thanks I get?"

"I told you to put me down a million times, you kept staring at me with that creepy look, why wouldn't this be your thanks?"

"I couldn't help myself, I was so tired of seeing ya work so hard, I just wanted to give you a break."

"I can help m-"

He spun around, chewing on the vegetable flavored roll, his dark eyes wide. Hearing that from the blond made him wonder what had happened to the real Naruto.

"What the-?! Who the hell are you?! And where's NARUTO?!" he snapped, speaking with the roll still in his mouth, being very, very un-Uchiha like. Seeing this made Naruto chuckle, swallowing his bitten piece. Placing an arm around the boy's neck, he pulled him close, those dark eyes growing slowly. "…N…Naruto?"

Leaning forward a bit more, Naruto located his mouth against Sasuke's cheek, real close to his mouth, licking a small piece of heated lettuce off that pale cheek. Now Sasuke's face was steaming, almost like how Naruto's was when he licked it in the ramen shop, but many times worse. Following the invisible thin liquid substance, Naruto's lips, FINALLY, made it to those pale lips, having slowly traced over the liquid.

Sitting there with wide eyes, Sasuke felt his body limp a bit, but…reminding himself of who was kissing him, he parted, a huge red, blood crimson, ruby, blush was on his features.

"What…what the…" he stuttered, wishing he weren't so easily taken by something so damn simple. Yet, now that he thought about it, he hated not having anyone so he could practice in controlling these emotions. His blush was huge, almost making his face explode. "…Naruto…why did you…I mean…?"

Smiling warmly, Naruto smirked, "Just shut up…" and laid his lips against Sasuke's again, pushing the form down onto the ground, placing a hand against Sasuke's chest, feeling the pale form arch up, squirming from embarrassment and anxiousness. Pulling away a bit, he noticed that Sasuke had closed his eyes, his redness not going away one bit. "Ah, I see…Sasuke's…"

Sasuke opened his eyes, the dark orbs bolting down to see that his shirt had somehow been removed. Looking up, he saw Naruto smirk with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Where's my…Naruto, where's my shirt?"

**Remember...this is a rated Teen fic, sorry people! A song got me to make this...and I feel so depressed...**


	9. Don't Look!

9- Don't Look!!

Pointing up, Sasuke's eyes trailed over, seeing that it was thrown a bit away, making him look back at Naruto, who was now grinning. Those pale hands holding onto the blond's dark robe tightly, but, now Sasuke saw that Naruto had removed his robe earlier, now holding onto the fox's blue shirt.

Leaning down again, Naruto kissed lightly against Sasuke's warm cheeks, trailing down to his neck and collarbone.

"Ngh…Naruto…" he moaned out softly, his hands darting up to the boy's head, grabbing onto some strands of gold. Tilting his head up, he bit his lower lip, loving the feel of Naruto's touch. "Don't…not…there!!"

The blue eyed boy licked against a sensitive spot. Smirking, he told himself to remember that exact place.

Arching up, Sasuke groaned, but stopped, looking down on Naruto who pulled away, looking at Sasuke with a warm smile. "Seems you like it?" he asked, seeing Sasuke look away stubbornly.

_OF COURSE I DID, BAKA! WHY WOULD I MOAN IF I…didn't?_ he thought, but then again, he thought about it, what had just happened…this couldn't be Naruto. No way would he want to touch, hold, or even kiss him. Not in a million years!

"You aren't Naruto…" he snarled, slowly sitting himself up, glaring at the blond. "…no way would he do those things, not even if I were the last person on earth!" That made the young Uzumaki blink.

"What are you talking about? I am me, teme."

"N-no, if you were…you wouldn't have done this, Naruto!" the dark haired form protested, his dark eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't touch me, carry me…or even…kiss me!"

"Sasuke! I am me!" he snapped, grabbing onto the Uchiha's arms, pulling him towards him. "Why would I have Sasu-teme with me if I weren't Naruto?! He won't come near anyone but me! He knows my scent! You saw me in Ms. Hanna's house! Who else could I be?!"

Looking away, Sasuke dreaded saying the name, since he hated them so, but had to protect them.

"Well?! Who else?!"

"Sak…Sakura…" he stuttered, hesitated. Hearing this made those blue eyes widen. Rage filled those innocent eyes, narrowing them at Sasuke.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE ASS! I CAN'T BELIEVE MOST THINGS YOU SAY OR DO!" he shouted, releasing those pale arms. He stood and turned, storming away. "And to think I could ever…" he stopped, then continued walking away, a deep frown on his face.

_To think I ever had a crush on you!!_

Sasuke sat there with his hands on his lap, looking at the babbling creek with saddened eyes. He couldn't believe that he could ever mistaken the real Naruto for Haruno. Well, she was obsessed with him, but she would never pull a trick like that, never.

Grabbing his shirt, he yanked it on, remembering the challenge they took on once they received their kittens. Turning, he ran forward, trying to get to the house before Naruto could, yet he knew deep inside that he hurt the blond.

999

Sasu-teme blinked those dark eyes as Naruto walked into his house, slamming the door shut once the raven trotted in. Looking into those eyes, the boy walked into the kitchen, pouring milk into a saucer and setting it on the floor.

"That teme! He just…"

Walking into his room, he shouted angrily, tossing, kicking, and punching things out of his way.

The raven kitten bent his head down, lapping at the white substance slowly, concerned about why Naruto was so angry.

999

The sun shone brilliantly over Konoha village, rousing a small golden kitten from his slumber, only to see that his roommate wasn't there at all, having not returned from last night. Bolting into a standing position, he dashed toward the door, seeing a sleeping Uchiha on the floor, the door shut and locked tight.

Pouncing, he landed near Sasuke, making the form awaken slowly, sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Huh? Naru…to?"

The kitten hissed, angry that Sasuke had forgotten his name. Sharp claws piercing into his pale flesh, making him jolt, blinking as he looked down on the golden form that sat there, not seeming to have clawed the unsuspecting form.

"Oh, Naru-baka…" he sighed, lowering his head. "Hey…"

"Meow?"

Lifting his head, only enough to look into those blue eyes, Sasuke swiftly grabbed and took Naru-baka into an embrace, hearing a squeal from shock, but purring afterwards. "Sorry…I'm just a bit out of it…"

The kitten lifted his small head, pointing to the floor.

Sighing, Sasuke placed him on the ground, lifting the paper up, almost chocking on his air, the picture of what had happened last night on there. And he knew Naruto wouldn't seep that low. So…who else had a camera in Konoha…

Then, all at once, it struck him.

_Ino!!_

999

Snickering, the blonde girl picked up the paper, grinning as evilly as she could go. "Who knew Sasuke and Naruto were together?" she spoke, looking over at Shikamaru, whom yawned, shrugging. "The whole village, that's who!!"

Looking it over, her sky blue eyes sparkled happily. The picture looked so awesome on the front page. And she didn't want to yell at Choji for buying her that camera a few years back. Although it was only thirty-five dollars, it wasn't like some cheap crap, it was state-of-the-art!!

Then, her eyes skimmed over the article: _At 11:49 P.M., Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were caught TOGETHER at Monad Creek, and kissing. Yamanaka Ino specially took the picture you see above, and what a picture it is!! Such grace, such elegance…oh this one deserves an award. Yet, once they started, Naruto was working his way around, but the young Sasuke was so, adorably, vulnerable._

Having finished reading it, she grinned. "You know, Shikamaru, I'm real glad I take pictures on my time off."

"Sure, fine, let's just hope S-"

Before Shikamaru could finish, the door was punched down by a very pissed Uchiha, who's face was entirely red from embarrassment. Storming over to Ino, he snatched the camera away, looking at it, then at the open magazine in front of him, then he scanned through the pictures, deleting the pictures of him and Naruto.

After doing that, he threw the camera to Shikamaru, whom caught it with a slight gasp. Glaring at Ino, he tightened his fists, making a vain appear on his pale flesh. "What's the big deal…with putting pictures of…Naruto and me…in that damn magazine?!"

Looking around, Ino laughed nervously. "Come on, Sasuke, it's my job."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU FAT PIG!" he roared, then turned, Ino's hair stuck like a sharp pencil behind her head. "Do it again…and I'll break your fingers, then hands…maybe after that…" His dark eyes landed on the camera. "I'll break that camera." He walked out, his chakra flaming around his body dangerously.

999

Sasu-teme pressed his paw against Naruto's scarred cheek. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the table, the magazine he bought open to the page of the scene of last night. Frowning, he lifted his head, wrapping his fingers around it and crumpling it up.

"Tch…if he's embarrassed and being chased by the press," he snarled, tossing the crumpled paper over his shoulder. "I don't care."

The raven licked his hand, rubbing his dark furred cheek against the lightly tanned flesh. Sighing, Naruto dropped his head, a soft smile growing on his features. _Okay…maybe a little._

**Everyone hates the press, everyone!! They won't leave you alone and all that!! Poor Naruto...and mainly, poor Sasuke!**


	10. Hold me, not Him

**Here you have it people, Sakura's reaction to the paper!!**

10- Hold me, not him

Those blue eyes trailed up, stopping once they landed on a certain Uchiha who slammed the door behind himself, Sakura's face appearing at the window, holding a chainsaw. Shouting at the top of her lungs, but wouldn't saw down the door.

"What the hell makes you think I'd allow you in my house, teme?!" he snapped, but blinked as Sasuke darted towards him and slammed into him, holding onto the collar of his shirt.

"No time to explain! She'll saw that door down and cut your you-know-what off if we don't do something quick!!" Sasuke stammered, then clenched his eyes shut. "I'll tell you after this!! Alright?!"

"After…what?"

There was no warning, since Sasuke slammed his pale lips against Naruto's, pulling him down and falling onto his back, listening to the satisfying thud of Sakura's body, the chainsaw flying yards away from the house. Pulling away, he tilted his head back, smirking.

"Good…she's gone…"

"W…what the hell you- why'd you do that?!" Naruto snapped, a huge blush on his scarred cheeks. "Well?!"

Looking back up at Naruto, Sasuke bit his lower lip, remembering that this was Naruto he had just kissed, Naruto Uzumaki. Blushing, he thought of an excuse, then frowned. "I just saved your… and this is the thanks I get?!" he snarled, then watched as Naruto glared at him. "Oh, the reason Sakura went into insanity mode was because of well…Ino."

"Why am I not surprised?" the blond growled, rolling those blue eyes.

"Yeah…and when she found out, she bought the chainsaw right in front of me and started it, saying she was after your head. So…I kind of went into panic…and came here to sort of…" He was scratching his neck now, a perplexed look on his face, worried that Naruto's anger would lunge at him and kill him instead of thanking him. "…save you?"

Those blue eyes widened a bit, looking down on him with a warm smile. "Really now?" Watching Sasuke nod, Naruto leaned down, noticing Sasuke's cheeks grow red. "Thanks, Sasuke,"

_This is the real Naruto, I'm sure of this… _ the dark haired teen placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, pushing him back.

"Welcome, now don't you dare kiss me! I only did that to save you!" he protested, sitting up and looking at a grinning Naruto, whom nodded. Looking away, Sasuke frowned, angry at himself now, thinking negative thoughts about himself.

_Nice, baka, you ruined a good opportunity!!_

"Hey, let's go for some oniguri!" the blond grinned, lifting Sasuke up and claiming his wrist, both rushing towards the shop Sasuke went to many times on his breaks, just for a simple oniguri.

101010

"Ah, Sasuke!!"

Looking up, he saw the oniguri manager, who was almost so resembled to the ramen handler, but Sasuke walked up, looking down on the paper, slapping his forehead. "Don't tell me you believe that crap…" he groaned. Noticing that the old man shook his head, Sasuke took a breather. "Yes, not a person on my list…"

"I know you better than that Sasuke, not a single man, nor woman, could get you to kiss them." the man laughed, shaking his head, then stopped. "The usual?"

"Yeah, Naruto,"

He veered over his shoulder, seeing Naruto look up at the board with trembling eyes. This would be the VERY first time he's had anything else other than ramen. So, his eyes scanned the order board millions of times. "…no ramen…" he whimpered in a low tone.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Sasuke questioned. When there was no response, he whacked the blond upside the head, making him blink. Looking at Sasuke with those blue eyes. "Dunce…what do you want, its on me."

"Whatever you got."

Nodding, he looked up at the man. "That'll be…"

"I know," Sasuke sighed, sliding the money towards the oniguri manager, whom took it and turned, the white steam in his face as he started what he did best.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," Sasuke spoke, sitting down on a stool, the blond boy still tranced into insanity, knowing that this wouldn't be ramen. Sweet, lovable…RAMEN!! "Stupid, sit down."

"I know!" the fox snapped, glaring at Sasuke, sitting down and placing his chin on his arms that were crossed on the soft table. "You don't have to act like such an-"

"Ass, I know, just shut up."

"…teme…" Naruto grumbled, looking at the old man who's shoulders shifted every now and then, but he looked behind himself, seeing a crowd of females stand there with demon-like features, making him look at Sasuke with a worried look. "Uh, how're we gonna get out of here alive?"

"What are you talking about?" the dark haired teen growled, glaring at the blue eyed blond.

"There…is…a…"

"What?"

"A crowd of your fans!" Naruto snapped, pointing at the entrance, Sasuke's dark eyes following and stopping, both mouths agape. "Seems they're still pissed!"

"We'll take those to go!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing their balls of rice and claiming Naruto's wrist, darting out and past the crowd, seeming as though they were going slow motion while he ran through, untouched.

101010

Screeching to a stop in the street, Sasuke panted, Naruto chewing on his rice, a smile on his face. "This ain't so bad." he complimented.

"Same goes for your ramen."

Blinking, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, placing it over his shoulder, both standing and the blond leaning his head against Sasuke's shoulder, the dark haired teen looking to the side, frowning. _You're winning… _ he thought.

"Hey, I think that Sasu-teme and Naru-baka waited too long!"

"Now you think about it?!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto with narrowed dark eyes. The fox shrugged, laughing as they turned, Naruto releasing the angered Uchiha and rushing towards his place, still chewing on the oniguri.

Groaning, he walked after the energetic boy.

101010

Sasu-teme walked up to Naruto, meowing in a scolding tone, making the teen laugh, bending down and wrapping his arms around the kitten, Sasu-teme shrugging those furry shoulders and rubbing his face against Naruto's own, listening to the boy chuckle.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto blinked, seeing Sasuke stand there with Naru-baka by his side. "See you." he smirked, turning and about to walk out, yet Naruto grabbed a hold of his wrist, stopping him. Looking over his shoulder, the teen blinked. "What?"

"You didn't let me say anything, teme!"

Sighing, Sasuke slumped his shoulders, "Hurry up."

"Well, bye." Naruto spoke, standing while holding Sasu-teme. "Sakura might be more possessive tomorrow, so watch out."

"And there'll be girls who will want to kill you." he smirked. Naruto frowned, setting the kitten down and wrapping his arms around Sasuke, feeling the form tense from confusion and discomfort. Pulling away, he smiled. "I'm leaving, you just… never mind." Turning, he walked away with the golden kitten.

**This chapter is sort of weird, but I was listening to Three Days Grace, and this is what happened.**


	11. Chapter 11: redo

Going to redo this fic, improve the storyline and make it better - at least...I hope I make it better since I'm sure my writing skills have improved since when this was last updated.

Which was so long ago and I'm sorry. Also, this fic will no longer have romance, just be friendship/rivalry. Again, I'm sorry.

(will delete the previous chapters when the redone ones are finished)


End file.
